The Truth Behind Major Events of My Life: The Real Traitors
by ssfishy
Summary: A week after Harry's second year ends things begin to change. Harry and Ginny sees the world without the rose-colored glasses childhood and innocence supplies. The two make changes to better the Wizarding World, or will they? Just kidding! I'm not that deceptive. This is a rewrite because the first one was bad. See AN at bottom of Chapter 1 Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Molly bashing
1. A New Beginning to a New Life

THIS IS A REWRITE (author's note at the end)

* * *

Panting, Harry abruptly woke from his third nightmare of the night. His record was five. Images of the basilisk and the chamber of secrets plagued his dreams, along with the paling face of Ginny Weasley. Harry realized that if the events of his second year were rough on him, they sure as hell were hard on her. He knew all about bad dreams, but almost seeing a friend, no matter how close you were, die was not a pleasant experience per say. When the dreams were about his parents, Harry was okay. He was helpless to prevent his parents' deaths since he was just a baby. The seeds of guilt would always remain; however, the guilt did not cloud his emotions. Watching Ginny's soul be drawn from her body before his very eyes hit image came at full force, with the basilisk's ugly head rearing right beside it. Even his own adventures had not prepared him for watching a friend suffer and be in danger. A person with an upbringing such as Harry does not view his life the same as he would view a friend's. The Chamber, however, flipped his perspective entirely. If he felt that helpless watching his best friend's little sister, who he barely knew for that matter, almost die, at least one person would fear his death as well.

Upon the realization that hisㅡyes, _his_ lifeㅡ was just as valuable as any other person, Harry realized a change was in order. A pattern was forming. Danger had found him during his first two years of Hogwarts, and his relationship with trouble made it unreasonable to hope for a change. Harry had to wake up and change his life if he was going to live past twenty. Somebody was going to miss it, just like he would have missed Ginny and his opportunities to get to know her if he had been too late.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke from a restless night with a new purpose. He was going to change his attitude towards life and hopefully help others along the way. The minute Harry was dressed and ready for the day, he did as many push-ups as he could, though his malnourished body performed abmissally. After that he rushed down stairs to cook breakfast for his so called family. He hid some food for himself so that he had a chance of gaining more muscle. Harry booked it out of the house once breakfast was finished and ran around the block before returning to receive his chores for the day. He figured these chores could help him with endurance if completed the right way.

At the end of the day, Harry picked up a quill to write a letter. This was a special letter, since he had never exactly had a normal conversation with this girl before. He was writing Ginny, and he was doing the same thing he wanted somebody to do for him after all of his hardships. Harry knew Ginny wasn't okay, no matter how many letters Ron sent him arguing the contrary. Harry always had to depend on himself and himself only, but he did not wish that same fate on anyone else, least of all Ginny. He would be there for her, no matter the consequences.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm rewriting this story because my writing was atrocious whenever I wrote this. The plot may change a bit to. Just remember that this is just for fun because why not. Also, I was getting tired of the stereotypical Harry/Ginny stories where Ginny is a helpless damsel in distress. She wouldn't be that weak with 6 older brothers and being raised with not a lot of money. Also, the development of most Harry/Ginny stories is just flat out cringy. That's not for me. The remaining chapters should be longer.

Well, hope y'all enjoy this, SS


	2. Seeds of Doubt will Only Grow

Chapter 2: Seeds of Doubt will Only Grow

It was all my fault.

Everything last year was affected by me. Quidditch, classes. Everything. And yet, my parents don't hate me, my brothers are more overprotective than ever, and nobody knew it was because of me their year at Hogwarts was ruined.

I know everyone says I couldn't stand up to whoever this Tom Riddle person was. I know this could have happened to anyone. I know people that I respect, like Harry and Professor Dumbledor, would tell me I was strong by not letting the basilisk's glare kill anybody. But I just can't. 'What if's' constantly flood my brain telling me it was my fault. It's my fault that everyone was terrified this year. My fault that amazing people like Colin, Hermione, Penelope, and all the others were petrifies, losing months of their life. My fault Harry almost got killed after he was lured down to save me.

Though now, the past is in the past, I guess. The memories won't fade, but the nightmares might. The nightmares were almost as bad as the guilt. Not quite, but it was chasing at guilt's heels. The easiest part of the whole ordeal was the solitude. I could hide up in my room for hours without anybody disturbing me. Isolation is, however, a double edged sword. It can be good to think, but once the thoughts escalate, there is nobody to pull you out of the dark, dark holes of self doubt, pity, and hatred. I know it's not the best way to deal with… stuff... , but it's the only way I can. Day by day, step by step, breath by breath I move forward.

* * *

Ginny woke as the sun rose, there is only so much sleeping a girl could do, and began the same mundan and pathetic tasks she did every day. It was only a week into summer vacation, but to Ginny, it felt like years. She felt that the traumatic events of her first year aged her. Riddle was already an extremely mature 16-year-old, so having him possess her on top of all the tortures she endured and horrible acts she committed, Ginny was no longer 11. She was definitely mentally older.

She trudged down the stairs to go eat breakfast with her family, per Weasley family traditions. These breakfasts were always annoying and mundane. Every single day without fail, Ginny's family treated her like a fragile little girl who could not even feed herself. But Ginny wasn't, cue the annoying part. Ginny, however, knew that her family was worried and cared about her mental well-being, but their methods were all wrong. She did not need a protector, she needed a confidant who knew what she was going through. The only peer she knew who fit into that category was Harry Potter. She had burned that bridge, though, by that humiliating crush last year. Hopefully by now he would realise what was happening, but he is a 12-year-old boy so not much can be expected. Pre-teen boys are thick. Harry, however, might be different. He had been through a lot which may make him mature for her age as well.

Ginny thought about this throughout breakfast, and while she was taking her last bites, Ginny decided that she would do something. She was desperate for help, and there was no one else to turn to. She had to try or else she had no idea what would happen.

At this moment Ginny decided to write a letter. This letter could be the most formative thing she has ever written or turn out to be a total bust. 'If you never try, you will never know,' though Ginny as she drafted her letter to Harry.

Tomorrow is a new day if you make it one.

* * *

Hey Guys! This chapter is also kinda short, but it's still like a prologue. Thank you for the wonderful reviews I have received. Please give praise along with constructive criticism (both are equally welcome ;-p). I feel like I need to explain the Weasleys (excluding a few like the twins and Bill) being bashed. I like them but I also like stories where they are bashed. Its dramatic and adds more to the plot. It also leads to Harry and Ginny growing closer. Also Hermione is in that because why not. I'm being radical. Dumbledore is because he did make a lot of mistakes throughout the series and again, the theatrics. It hopefully won't be the cheesy bashing though. If it gets too bleh at any point please tell me.

Thanks!

SS


	3. Writing was Her Deliverance

Chapter 3: Writing was Her Deliverance

That night when Harry was climbing into bed he heard a scratching noise at the door. He figured he should probably take care of the source before the Dursleys noticed. They didn't appreciate being drawn away from their dreams, which were probably about tormenting Harry, to actually tormenting Harry. Whatever Harry could do to make his stay at number four easier, he would do it. The scratches continued until Harry opened the front door where he saw a big, black mutt staring at him with Hedwig on the porch railway. If Hedwig approved of this dog, Harry would. He trusted his owl's judgement.

At this moment, the dog gently grabbed Harry's pajama pants and began to lead Harry away. Harry was confused and concerned. He forgot his wand upstairs and was not portraying the 'image of perfection' Aunt Petunia desired. Harry, however, only cared about the former. Aunt Petunia did not appreciate him, so why should he appreciate her beliefs and ideals.

Once the trio reached a hidden area of the park, the dog released Harry's clothes and took a few steps back. All of a sudden the dog begin to morph into a man! The man appeared haggard and care-worned but kind nonetheless. He, however, looked like he could use a warm shower and big meal. After Harry overcame his shock, the man began to speak.

"Harry, I know it's a huge leap of faith to think that you would trust me, but I was a friend of your parents and your godfather. Please, trust me. We need to leave," the man quickly explained. He was constantly looking around, suspicious of every shadow. "Please Harry. I know you hate it here. I want to help you. Everything isn't as it seems."

"How can I trust you if I don't even know your name? How can I know you're not some crazy man who's here to kidnap me?"

"I'm an idiot, aren't I. I'm Sirius Black, the black sheep of the House of Black. And I guess there is no way to do this but," the man took a deep breath before he said, "I swear on my magic that I will never intentionally harm Harry James Potter or intentionally threaten his life." A dull glow encompassed both wizards before it faded.

"Okay," said Harry, "I believe you now. What is your plan?"

"We need to immediately leave for one of my family's safe houses. Once we get there, I have a lot to tell you Harry."

"But what about my wand? I left it on my bedside table when I heard the scratching, and I kind if need it and my other belongings."

"We can send Hedwig back to get your wand, and I've seen your other belongings. Do you really need any of it? Between our families fortunes, we can buy both of us an entire new wardrobe easily."

"I mean, I guess I can just buy new clothes and school supplies, but I want to keep a few things. Like my scrapbook and invisibility cloak. Do you think we should go back for that?"

"No, no. We can get it. By now Dumbledore probably already knows that I have you. We need to leave. Quickly, take your letters from Hedwig and grab onto my arm. Have you ever apperated before?"

"Oh! I didn't see the letters. And no. What is that?" Harry asked with the letters in hand.

"I can't explain it. Just hold on and try to aim for the bushes and not me."

* * *

At that moment, Sirius and Harry disappeared, and Hedwig flew towards Privet Drive. She snuck into the open window of Harry's room and placed all that should could on his blanket. Once the blanket could hold no more, she grabbed the four corners and flew away.

The second she left the building, lights flared in a dome-like structure. The wards were failing, and a multitude of Professor Dumbledore's trinkets began vibrating like a massage chair.

Twenty minutes later, when Dumbledore finally checked Harry's old house, the only trace of the boy was a pile of huge clothes and a thin flimsy mattress, for his trunk was hidden in the cupboard under the stairs. Afterall, who wants to admit that their misguided actions led to a boy's horrendous childhood?

* * *

After Sirius ensured the house's safety, he led Harry into his new bedroom. The duo was on one of the Greek islands in the Meditteranean Sea. This island was unique since nobody knew of its existence unless they were brought to the Island of the Stars by a Black family member.

Once Harry was settled into his new room and Sirius was relaxing in a nice, warm shower. Harry began to read his notes. The first one he read was from Dumbledore. Why not read the formal and boring one first.

Dear Harry,

I regret to inform you that you must stay with the Dursleys for the entirety of the summer. The Weasley's are taking their sons on a trip to make up for their devastating school year. Poor Ginevra put a lot of pressure on their family's reputation and name last year, and they all need a break.

Please do not question mine nor the Weasley's decisions. We are just as concerned about your health and safety as you are.

Please do not leave the property of Number 4 Privet Drive to ensure you are kept safe.

See you in September, Harry. Enjoy your summer.

Professor Albus Dumbledore

Why? Why must the headmaster always patronize him? Harry was not a little kid anymore, and did not deserve to be spoken to like a three-year-old. It aggravates Harry to no in. In order to lighten his mood, Harry picked up Ron's letter. If your best friend can't make you smile, than who can?

Hey Harry!

How are you doing? We're going to Romania on holiday! Dad won a lottery (I included the article), and we are going to see Charlie! He's the best and so cool! Anyways, dad can only pay for six of us to go. Ginny is staying home as punishment for the Diary. I mean, who knew she was so dumb. Right now, we are all disgusted with her, so we leave her alone for the most part. She is too weak to be a good sister.

Have a good summer! I'll tell you about Romania on the train. I doubt Errol could make that long of a trip. Stay safe with the Durselys.

Ron

"How could Ron possibly be so dense," though Harry. "Ginny is not weak. She was strong before this entire ordeal, and now she will be stronger once she recovers. Can noone else realize that? She needs a friend who listens, and not a dictator telling her what to feel."

Harry picked up his last letter and looked at the handwriting. It was unfamiliar, yet he knew it was from Ginny. He opened the letter and read:

Harry,

I know we aren't the best of friends or maybe not even acquaintances, but I do not know who else I can turn to. To be honest, I really just need a friend who gets it. Nobody in my family understands what happened and are treating me like it was my fault. I know this sounds like a bunch of complaining, but I don't know what else to do. Would you be willing to write to me?

Ginny

This letter, though short in length, perplexed Harry the most. Why would she feel like they aren't even acquaintances? And she was not complaining. She just went through a lot.

From that moment on Harry was determined to help Ginny, to hell with the consequences.

* * *

Sup dogs. Two chapters in one day. Wowzers. So I just want to say how much I enjoy looking at which countries all of the readers are from. It's so cool. Anyways, thanks for reading. Critiques please. -SS

Also my phone glitched when I posted it the first time. Nobody can read in coding. I mean duh. Sorry guys. This should be better. Thanks to that person who reveiwed ?!. I saw it and fixed it.


End file.
